


3 Days

by plasma_shipping



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Burns, Cuts, Violence, dislocation, not like a lot/in detail and def not sexualized, sexual assault?, theres so much i dont know how much to tag im sorry, this was a vent fic but i like it, vague mention that he probably pissed himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Summary: Kai gets fucked up.me, beating Kai with a stick: you must suffer so I feel good





	3 Days

Kai was bound and naked, arms bound above his head and feet bound down; trapped on a contraption that seemed to have the ability to stretch or rotate his limbs if someone choose to. Tools of torture set along the walls and along the table nearby.

He woke up here, shoulders now sore from where he hung. He had tried to shout at first, yell angry threats to whoever brought him here but he was only met with an echo of himself and silence.

He didn’t remember how he got here, only that a period of time had passed and absolutely no one would hear him if whoever brought him here didn’t want them to.

Then he heard footsteps, grinding his teeth together as he saw “Master” Chen walk into the room followed by some guards.

“Looks like our friend is awake!” Chen cheered, his companions staying silent.  
“Fuck you.” Kai spit, glaring at the other in the dark room. “What the fuck do you want.”  
A sinister grin spread across Chen's face as he wandered over to an area Kai couldn’t see, the boy trying to crane his head over his shoulder to wonder see.

He heard the sound of metal but couldn't manage to turn himself enough to see what was happening, only did he know when he felt searing hot metal press against his lower back, forcing a scream to erupt from his throat as he tried desperately to pull away; kept in place by his bindings.

His tight muscles slumping when the metal was finally removed, Feeling Chens breath ghost on the back of his neck as the man whispered.

“I want answers. But I also want some fun.” The man said, his hand ghosting over the seared skin on Kais back causing the boy to hiss a breath through his teeth.

“I’m not telling you *shit.*” Kai replied bitterly, again straining against his binds as Chen dug his fingers deeper into the burn.  
“I was hoping you’d say that.” Chen said in a disgustingly sweet voice.

Kai tried. God did he try, at first he was resilient. He cussed Chen out, he struggled and refused to answer questions.  
But as the burns on his back spread to other parts of his body, as knives cut into him only to be closed again by brands. As whips beat his already raw and weeping skin; he slowly began to lose his grip on his determination.

It took 3 days.

The second day he started to slip, every burn, smack and cut casing him to cry out in pain, no longer able to bite down his pathetic whimpers of pain and losing his ability to bite back insults at his captors.

He still wouldn’t talk, but his cries of pain was enough for Chen to continue anyway.  
Chen didn’t let him eat, or even unbind him to “relieve” himself, causing a mess on the stone floor and another stab to Kais pride.

He attempted a few times to try and fade out of consciousness, to try and block out the pain but every time he almost slipped away another surge of pain brought him straight back.

He got a small spark of satisfaction when Chen pressed another glowing hot iron to his stomach, the heat causing the firebender to straight up retch up on Chen, a mess dribbling down his own chin and chest and down the others clothing.

He gagged, tears pricking his eyes as he heaved out the last contents of his stomach on himself and the other; the bile causing a sickening burn on his open weeping wounds.  
But he barked a laugh at the disgusted noise Chen made, the man reeling back and storming out.

“F-Feeling squeamish?” Kai called out after Chen, voice rough and dry from his constant screaming, it hurt to talk but god if it didn’t feel good to get a little payback.

It only felt good for a small while though.

Day three was the worst out of all of them.

The two guards came in, but Chen did not.  
The men gave Kai water and food, the poor boy drinking and eating desperately, he wasn’t sure *why* they were giving him mercy but he accepted it.  
Until he realized it wasn’t mercy at all.

They took out a hose so strong it made the small amount of his untouched skin red and raw, cleaning him and the ground with ice cold water that smelt strongly of disinfectant; the disgusting mix of infection and body fluids washing down the drain before the two left, leaving the boy shaking, naked and still bound.

They wanted him *alive,* There was no mercy here.  
He wasn’t sure how long it was, but it was the same day he was sure when Chen came back in with the two guards.  
He says the two guards, but he wasn’t sure. All wore a uniform that covered their faces.  
‘Puppets...’ He thought bitterly.

“Are we ready for our next game?” Chen cheered, clapping his hands as Kai just lowered his head.   
He still refused to talk, but he was too tired to try and fight back anymore.

Master Chen had apparently grown bored with all his old activities as he motioned to the two guards behind him.  
The two soldiers moving on command to large gears on the side of the room, both beginning to twist the cranks on them.

The contraction Kai was on began to *pull.* Kais head jerking up as he stared at the snake with fear in his eyes.  
As they cranked the gears, Kai felt his arms and legs begin to go further than he thought possible, a scream he didn’t know he had in him ripping from his throat.  
They kept going until two loud pops came from his shoulders, Chen then raising his hand and the two soldiers stopped.

Kai hung there, sobbing as tears spilled down his face; he was *hanging* by *dislocated* shoulders.  
Chen chuckled, walking forwards and gently dragging his hands over Kais raw body, these gentle touches over his flesh, the light stinging of flesh on flesh hurt more than *anything* else Master Chen had done to him.

He felt used, Master Chen having done nothing too awful but the gentle touches, the almost *loving* strokes across his body, a sob wracking through his body when Master Chen's fingers delicately traced his more personal, sensitive parts of his body.

“If you just tell me what I want to know, This can all stop.” Master Chen said in a sickening loving tone, Kai turned his head away as best as he could.  
A slap across Kais face made it clear he didn’t make the right choice.

“Ruin him. But don’t touch his pretty little face.” Master Chen said in a flat voice to the two guards before storming out.  
It felt like an eternity as they did exactly that.

Burns on burns, cuts on cuts, popping joints in and out of Kais poor body as he writhed and screamed and sobbed.  
When Master Chen came in the 4th day, Kai begged desperately for release.  
“I’ll tell you, please I’ll tell you anything you want.” He groveld, desperately tugging at his restraints which only aggravated his raw wrists and ankles causing blood to leak from under them.

And he did, any question Master Chen had Kai answered through sobs, Kai felt terrible for betraying his friends like that but he couldn’t take this anymore he didn’t want those hands on him anymore, he wasn’t sure how long his body could handle this abuse.  
Finally Master Chen turned and began to walk out, Kai choking out softly:  
“Will- C-Can I go? P-Please…?”   
“No.” Chen said simply, snapping his fingers. Kai again felt burning hot iron on his back again and he screamed desperately, writhing and sobbing.

Master Chen didn’t come back, but guards did.  
Day after day, for what felt like an eternity guards would cycle through.  
They would clean him, feed him and *hurt* him.

\---

The group made their ways through the dark halls, having made their escape through a riot.  
Lloyd leading the group as they passed empty cell, Jay keeping his head ducked down and Cole glancing at each empty cage.  
Until he saw one that wasn’t empty.

Cole stopped, which caused Jay to bump into him with an audible “oof!” which signaled Lloyd to stop, too and turn his attention to what Cole was looking at.

It was a cell, almost like the others but tools of torture glistened on the walls.  
It was a cell not for holding, but for torturing. A limp body hung in the middle of the room, a body covered in scars and deep gashes, an ungodly sight of a poor man with old and new scars, burns, cuts, bruises; his entire body from the neck down covered in lasurations and scar tissue.

Jay gasped and held tighter to Cole and Lloyd stepped forwards, pulling open the heavy door and gently calling to the stranger, hoping to god they weren’t…. You know.

“Hello…?”

The figures head was down; messy brown hair covering their face. The indication that they were still *alive* was the body tensing as the heavy door slid open, Lloyd sighing in relief at this.

His relief was cut short as the brunette looked up weakly.

Months ago, Kai had disappeared without a trace. They weren’t sure what happened, the theorized he might’ve escaped or maybe worse.  
It turns out “worse” was correct.

“Please…” Kai whimpered, not even recognizing his own friends at this point.  
“D-Don’t… I…” The sob that shook Kais body made the other threes heart lurch.  
“J-...J-J-Just-.... Why can’t y-you j.. Kill me. Kill m-me…” He said pathetically, uncontrollable crying again for what felt like the thousandth time.

Their friend, their proud firebender. The confident boy who’d keep fighting no matter what, who’d keep trying to inspire his friends in any way he could.

 

This is where he went, what was left of him. A sobbing mess begging for death.


End file.
